


A Familiar Shade of Blue

by savvyBibliosoph



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A tiny purry furry, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Lost and Found, Short & Sweet, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvyBibliosoph/pseuds/savvyBibliosoph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amazing Ladybug Identity Reveal Caused By Chaton That is Not Chat Noir Read More To Find Out Who</p><p>or the one where a different set of big blue eyes help clue Adrien in on his Lady’s identity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Familiar Shade of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Reveal fics are my fave so I had to write one.  
> This is my first ML fanfic and hopefully just a warm up ;)
> 
> Send me reveal prompts on tumblr @teammiraculous to inspire me to write more!!

The stars lit up the night sky, accompanied by the full silvery moon. Below them more lights twinkled all across the streets of Paris, and Ladybug let out a relaxed full body sigh.

Nights like these were her favourite. Being able to stand up almost amongst the stars and just look out over her home. Feeling the breeze, cool on the exposed parts of her face, and tangling through her dark hair. The freedom of moments like this made her grateful to be Ladybug.

“The view never gets old, does it?”

The warm voice of her partner preluded his appearance from the shadows near her. His gloved fingertips brushed against the back of her gloved hand as he came to stand on the precipice beside her.

“Hello Chaton,” Ladybug smiled at her partner sweetly in greeting, “Out for an evening of sightseeing?” A quirk of her brow, and twitch at her mouth accompanying her question.

He bumped his hip against hers lightly before he turned to look at her, green eyes a sharp contrast to the night, “My evening would have to be cut short I’m afraid, as the only sight worth seeing is before me.  
“I trust your day has been as beautiful as you look tonight, My Lady?” 

Ladybug laughs, bell like, and the grin on Chat Noir’s face softens. “No akuma attacks today has ensured it was.” A sly look crosses her face, “I would pay you the same compliment, but by the state of your hair I’m afraid it would imply your day has been rather rough.”

Chat’s tongue pokes out from between his teeth as his Lady reaches up to ruffle the hair between his ears. He laughs as he stands up on his toes, putting his head even further out of reach from her ruthless fingers. She pouts up at him, laughter sparkling in her blue eyes.

“Get down here and fight me like a hero.” She teases, and Chat Noir can see the bounce in her toes that mean she’ll attack his hair again.

A dramatic sweeping gesture of his arms, “I have to forfeit that fight, My Lady. I have no doubts you could kick my ass.” He ends in a mocking bow, and she punches him in the shoulder. Hard.

“Fine, race me then you Alley Cat. Last time I think you almost caught up.”

“Oh no,” He furrows his brows and reaches out for her face.

“What?” the short question is alarmed.

“I think during the last akuma attack you must have hit your head,” Ladybug opens her mouth to protest but Chat continues, “Because it was definitely you who almost caught up to me last time… And maybe this time you’ll beat me.”

And before Ladybug can even blink Chat Noir has jumped off the roof, baton in hand, gracefully falling through the air, before extending his baton to vault off the next roof.

“You dirty cheater!” Ladybug shrieks, whipping her yo-yo out to chase after him. Chat Noir’s loud laughter can be heard echoing through the night.

*~*~*

 

Both heroes are much more ruffled, with windswept hair when they stop again. 

“Even with your cheating head start I still won!” Ladybug crowed, high on her victory, “Proves that cheaters achieve nothing.” Hands on her hips she laughed at Chat Noir.

“I might agree, My Lady,” Chat huffed, “If it weren’t for the fact that you lassoed my leg to get ahead of me.”

“ _Pssh._ You got yourself caught on my yo-yo, I would never stoop so low.” Chat Noir found he didn’t mind losing so much when she looked at him like that, brighter than a star, face aglow.

But…

“Shh. My Lady,” he stilled, palm out, and head cocked to the side.

“Don’t tell me you can give it, but you can’t take it,” she laughed.

“It’s not that… listen…”

Ladybug stopped, tense and on high alert. She strained to hear what had put that serious look on Chat Noir’s face, but all she could hear were the normal nightly sounds of Paris, a few cars, tourists enjoying the beautiful night, and… nothing that should put that look on her Chaton’s face.

“I don’t…”

“ _Shh._ ” Chat Noir was squinting down into the darkness of the alley below them, and then he jumped.

“Chat!” 

Seeming to ignore his Lady, Chat Noir crept down the alleyway, eyes peeled for movement. He heard the soft brush of her feet as she landed behind him. Thankfully, she stayed quiet, watching his back, unsure exactly what was going on, but trusting him to handle it.

It was quieter down here, darker too. 

And finally he heard it again, and pounced.

 

Ladybug could only gape as Chat Noir stood up with a small wriggling form in his arms.

“Oh you poor thing, you poor baby,” he was cooing to the small white thing, “What are you doing out here all on your own?”

Quietly approaching her partner, Ladybug peered down at the bundle of fluff cradled in his arms. A small white kitten, dark points of colour on its ears and on its nose.

“Oh,” she breathed out, hesitantly reaching out a hand to touch a soft ear, blue eyes blinked open to look at her and the kitten meowed.

“My Lady, look, she has your eyes.” Chat Noir was smiling down at the kitten so tenderly, Ladybug’s throat felt tight as she looked at him. 

“Do you think she’s lost?” she asked, running a finger down the kitten’s cheek, feeling the vibration of the purr against her finger.

There was a sadness to Chat’s eyes as he looked down at the kitten, “She’s too skinny, and there’s patches of missing fur, I’d say this little Lady’s a stray… My Lady.”

The tiny ball of fluff meowed at them again, a little louder this time, tiny paw batting at Ladybug’s hand. 

“She sounds hungry, what are we going to do with her, Chaton?”

“She needs food and a lot of love,” Ladybug could see the longing in Chat Noir’s eyes as he looked at the kitten in his arms, “Unfortunately I can’t have any animals.” He looked up at her for the first time since picking up the kitten, “My Lady, can you give her a home?”

Her breath caught in her throat, two pairs of pleading eyes looking at her. Chat held the tiny, soft bundle of kitten out to her. The kitten was so small, almost small enough to fit in one of his cupped hands.

Gently accepting the kitten from him, she cradled it against her chest. She could feel the pin-prick of tiny claws against her suit. “My parents should let me keep her,” at the joyous look on his face she quickly cautioned, “At least for a little while. If I can’t keep her I’m sure I can find her a loving home.”

Chat Noir smiled at her, “Thank you,”

The kitten’s cries were getting more insistent, and between them it tried to nibble on her fingers. Looking down at it, she sighed, “I should get home now Chat, before this little thing eats me and you’re left defending Paris by yourself.”

“Of course, get yourselves home safe My Lady,” He picked up her free hand after she’d shifted the kitten into a secure hold against her chest, she could feel soft fur under her chin. Her eyes met Chat’s as he bowed before her and pressed his lips against her knuckles.

It would be a slow trip home with this precious bundle.

*~*~*

 

Knowing she couldn’t just appear from her room with a kitten, Marinette released her transformation beside her house. Thankfully the streets were quiet in her neighbourhood and there were no lights on around her, apart from the one small light in the bakery.

Tikki drifted down to her shoulder, peaking over her shirt collar at the kitten that was only a little bit bigger than herself. “Marinette,” the sweet voice of her kwami questioned, “Do you think your parents will let you keep her?”

Marinette hummed as she let herself in through the bakery door, glad she still had her keys in her bag from earlier in the day. “I hope so Tikki, she’s so little, and I think Chat would be disappointed if I didn’t.”

The tiny god giggled, “Probably because he’d like to be able to see her again.” Marinette raised an eyebrow and shook her head. 

“That would require either him visiting me here, which is a big no. Or me bringing the kitten out with me as Ladybug, which is also pretty big no.”

No response from her kwami. Glancing down she saw Tikki’s eyes widened before the kwami dove into Marinette’s bag. Knowing that one of her parents was around somewhere Marinette gritted her teeth and prepared to plead for the kitten (and come up with a good excuse as to why she was dressed and coming in from outside).

“Marinette, is that you?” the soft voice of her mother called out as Marinette walked into the house. 

“Yes Maman.”

“Darling, what on earth were you doing outside?” Sabine Cheng was dressed in a dressing grown, her arms folded across her chest, and had the same determined set to her mouth that Marinette had.

“Maman, I was out on my balcony drawing and I heard a noise outside-“

“It’s midnight and you have school tomorrow Marinette! You should have been asleep hours ago!”

“I know Maman, but I had ideas and I had to get them down and I lost track of time- but that’s not important,” she revealed the kitten that had tucked itself under her over shirt. Sabine gasped hand coming up to cover her mouth.

“I heard a sound from just outside and I had to go out and investigate, and I found this kitten.” Sabine took a step towards her and Marinette hurried to finish, “She’s so skinny Maman, she’s got fur missing- I know she’s got to be a stray. Can we please keep her, she needs looking after and-“

“Marinette.” Her mother interrupted and Marinette snapped her mouth shut, “Explanations later, the poor little thing looks starved. We’ll sort out the rest in the morning.”

“Oohh, thank you Maman!” Marinette cried and rushed forward to awkwardly try hug her mother with one arm. Sabine sighed and brushed some strands of Marinette’s hair from her face.

“Come to the kitchen Darling, and remember; be quiet, your father is still sleeping.” 

“Okay,” Marinette smiled brightly, and Sabine smiled back before leading the way into the kitchen.

*~*~*

 

Adrien was jittery and distracted waiting before class, wondering how the kitten he and his Lady had found last night was doing, anxious to see the little thing again. 

He startled when Nino thumped his bag down beside him, “Dude, did you hear about Marinette?” his friend asked. A grin was stretched across his face, so Adrien could relax knowing it couldn’t be bad news.

“Not yet, what happened?”

“She totally rescued a little kitten last night,” Adrien froze, though he could still faintly hear Nino continuing to babble, “Tiny little starved thing-“

It had to be a coincidence, maybe the kitten he and Ladybug found hadn’t been alone, maybe a sibling had wandered off only to be found by Marinette.

“It was at like midnight too or whatever, like I know it’s safe in her area, but still dude, it’s hard to imagine Marinette out on the street that late, y’ know?”

It could totally be a coincidence that the time Marinette had reportedly found the kitten was around the same time Ladybug had left to go home. 

“I haven’t seen it yet, but Alya sent me some photos Marinette sent her. It’s the cutest little siamese kitten, with the biggest bluest eyes you’ve ever seen. Alya says the kitten and Marinette are practically meant to be, both with eyes like that.”

Siamese kittens usually have blue eyes, just because it’s more common for them to be a grey-blue rather than vibrant Ladybug--- and Marinette, eye colour blue doesn’t mean anything.

“Adrien!” he jumped again. This time as Alya slammed her hands down on his desk, “Has Nino told you about Mari’s kitten yet? Has he shown you photos? You need to see her, she is the cutest thing I have ever seen. I went past Mari’s this morning to cuddle her, and she is so tiny. Poor thing’s rather malnourished though.”

Finally able to speak as Alya frowned about the poor state of the kitten he replied, “Yeah, Nino was just telling me about it before you came in actually,” over Alya’s shoulder he spotted Marinette, who was hanging a little back from their group, noticing his glance she smiled shyly at him, but (familiar) big blue eyes were swiftly hidden when she glanced away red-faced as he smiled back.

“Hey Mari,” he greeted, “Obviously, I’ve heard about your new kitten,” he chuckled warmly, “Where did you find her?”

“Hi Adrien,” she shuffled forwards timidly when Alya tugged her to come stand beside her. “Uh, she was near the bakery, near the back where we get the deliveries, I uh, heard her crying from my room and went out to investigate.”

“In the dark, at midnight, with akumas lurking about,” Alya added on.

Marinette snorted, then slapped a hand over her mouth, face flushing even redder. She took a moment to compose herself before rebutting, only a slight waver to her jab, “I was perfectly safe with Paris’ heroes out and about as you should very well know.”

“Girl! You didn’t tell me you saw them,” Alya yelped, grabbing at Marinette’s shoulders, shaking her friend slightly, “They were near your bakery?”

“N-No! Alya, I didn’t mean I saw them, I just meant that we’re perfectly safe from any of Papillion’s akumatized victims with Chat Noir and Ladybug around.” Marinette laughed awkwardly and glanced to Adrien and Nino for help.

“There’s still the risk of other sorts of villains out at night,” Nino frowned, concern evident in his eyes.

“Yeah, but Ladybug can totally handle them!” Alya bragged, “An everyday criminal has got to be a walk in the park for the bad ass that is Ladybug.”

“It still doesn’t mean it’s always safe out at night,” Nino argued, “Who knows where Ladybug was when Marinette was outside alone.”

“Marinette only went just outside the bakery, so I think she’d be perfectly fine. Plus I bet Chat Noir has really great hearing so if there was any trouble he’d be there on the double.”

Marinette and Adrien tuned out the bickering of their best friends and exchanged amused looks. Approaching him closer, so she could be heard over Alya insisting ‘Chat Noir totally has super hearing!’ Marinette shyly smiled at Adrien.

“Hey, Adrien?” she asked him softly, dark lashes over blue eyes as she blinked slowly, before averting her eyes slightly when he hummed in acknowledgement. “I was wondering if you wanted to- only if you want to- I totally understand if you’re busy or something- but, do you want to come over and see my kitten?” she bit her lip as she glanced up at him through her lashes, and Adrien had to swallow hard before replying.

“I’d love to.”

*~*~*

 

The bakery smelled delicious as always, and Adrien’s mouth was watering. He looked longingly at the displays of sweets before following his friends up the stairs into the Dupain-Cheng’s house.

Just as when he’d seen it before, the house was charming, obvious signs of inhabitance and love in all the homely clutter around.

Marinette led the way to the stairs up to her room, pausing at the base she looked to her friends, “I’m going to go up first and find her, we’re trying to keep her confined to my room for now, and we really don’t want her escaping downstairs.” She disappeared up through the hatch carefully, shutting it behind her.

The remaining friends could hear fumbling sounds from in the room, and even the faintest mews. A moment later Marinette called down, “Alright, you guys can come up now. Try to be quiet though, I don’t want her startled.”

Alya beat the boys to the stairs and practically raced up them to get there first. Nino followed after with a soft laugh. And Adrien stood at the bottom, eying the open hatch, knowing there was the potential for something life changing if he went up there.

 

The sounds of cooing and baby talk greeted Adrien when he climbed into Marinette’s room. Alya and Nino had gathered around Marinette who had a tiny buddle of white cradled in her arms. Alya was dangling some string out before the kitten, and the three were watching with fond smiles as a tiny paw reached out to bat at it.

Approaching quietly Adrien pulled out the chair from Marinette’s desk to sit nearby. Two sets of familiar blue eyes rose to meet him at the squeak of the chair. His mouth felt dry.

“Adrien?” Marinette called to him softly, handing the kitten over to Alya, who enthusiastically received her. Alya poked her tongue out at Nino when he pouted.  
“Adrien, are you okay?” Marinette made her way over, a concerned expression on her face. Her hand touched his should and he wondered what his face looked like right now. 

With her standing before him there was no doubt about her identity. The same caring expression his Lady gave him after a rough fight was on Marinette’s face. Her blue eyes were gentle and oh, so deep. He knew Marinette had the same capability to look as fierce as Ladybug and wondered why it had taken him so long to notice. Why it had taken another set of blue eyes to make the connection.

She was looking more concerned the longer he contemplated in silence, so he looked up at her with a smile, aware of the way her cheeks flushed and she couldn’t seem to help but smile back, confused though she was. He could feel the emotions that were swirling inside him brimming up, like a dam about to burst. He could feel the prick of tears in his eyes as he spoke, “I’m purrfectly fine, My Lady,”

Confusion flicked across Marinette’s face, before dawning realisation took over, “Chat?” she whispered, barely audible. He took her hand that had slipped off his shoulder at his words and pressed his lips to her knuckles.

“I’m glad our little Lady has found herself in your loving home Princess. And I’m glad it was you.”


End file.
